mc_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Characters
The Elders of Nauru Ajaxan Also known as "The Prophet," Ajaxan is one of the leaders of Nauru. As one of the original creators of the Obelisk, he has sworn to protect it, and all refugees that find their way through it to the world of Atlas. Ajaxan acts as the Naurulian Emissary to the Purelaker Republic, but his recent preoccupations with the construction of a new Obelisk have drawn his attention from diplomatic matters. Iyoforeayo One of the leaders of Nauru, Iyoforeayo was once the Thieflord of Old Auru. Since arriving on Atlas, he has turned over control of the Thieves' Guild to a new leader, but still maintains a network of spies throughout the world. Iyo is the Naurulian Emissary to the Vantian Empire, and has found himself right at home in the cutthroat city of Eastwind. Having suffered horrific facial scarring during the Arrival, the Thieflord keeps his face hidden beneath a green cowl. Some say his ancient sword, the Shadknife, speaks to him... but others simply think he's gone mad. Tyrriel Since the Arrival, the Elder Tyrriel has suffered from a unique affliction: any living thing he touches withers and dies. Unsurprisingly, this Naurulian leader is never seen these days without his token chainmail gloves on, and more often than not wearing his full set of paladin armor. Tyrriel is the Naurulian Emissary to the Valderkal, and has the unique distinction of being the first non-Valderkal to join the ranks of The Order. Wizardteepot Once the Head Alchemist of Old Auru, Tee Alduin has also suffered a strange affliction from the Arrival: a mysterious blood alteration, the full extent of which he has yet to understand (though for the time being, seems to have no negative effects.) The wielder of the mighty Sunstone Staff, Tee is the Naurulian Emissary to the Shen, and has played a major role in allying the two peoples through their knowledge of the arcane. The Purelaker Republic Father Donovan The spiritual and political leader of the Purelaker Republic, Father Donovan and the Council of Telaria maintain rule over the vast-reaching Purelaker settlements of the west. While Donovan is a respected politician in Telaria, his distaste for politics has begun to cloud his judgement as of late - though his devotion to Kairos is unwavering. Captain Bronson The leader of the Dunsmoor, and highest-ranking officer of The Crossing, Captain Bronson has spent much of the last decade fending off raiders from settlements across the Dunsmoor Hills. His hatred of the Vantians is well-known, and amongst his own people, applauded. Watch Commander Venkman The Commander of the Wraithguard, Allistair Venkman is one of the Devshirite leaders of The Wraithhold, along with Captain Williams. While the Devshirites pride themselves on the strength and efficiency of their soldiers, the Commander has requested new recruits from Telaria time and time again as of late, to no avail. Lord Dharkoth The honorable leader of Takental, Lord Dharkoth is a mysterious and stoic leader, though well-respected amongst his people. Dharkoth claims to be a descendant of the ancient Timberland Tribes. The Vantian Empire High King Valdrok Eastwind One of the youngest leaders the Vantian Empire has ever had, Valdrok ascended to the throne after his father Taorok Eastwind perished during the Battle of the Bridge. While his father resided over several key military losses during the Great Trade War and the War for Cirilian Independence, the Vantian people largely lauded his bloodthirst and tenacity. Unlike his father, Valdrok seeks to rule through more diplomatic means, which has caused many traditional Vantians to view him as weak. General Kazius The highest-ranking general in the King's Council, Kazius is Valdrok's most trusted advisor. Largely seen as a voice of reason, some claim to know a more sinister, bloodthirsty side to General Kazius that he keeps well-hidden. Lord Orozo The current leader of Karagport, Lord Orozo has been preoccupied as of late with the dealings of a great monster attacking their city. His constant requests for supplies and reinforcements from Eastwind have put him at odds with the King, who feels as if Orozo is losing his ability to govern. Karag Eastwind (deceased) The first Vantian Warlord who, during the First Era, united the Vantian hordes under one banner. Legend has it, the ghost of Karag Eastwind still roams the Vantis Desert. The Shen Empire Archmage Myung-Su Qi'Shen The leader of the Shen Empire, the Archmage has witnessed much of Atlas' history firsthand throughout her nearly two centuries of life. Once one of several Archmages that ruled over the Shen Empire, the destruction and abandonment of all settlements outside of Port Qi'Shen have left Myung-Su as the sole remaining leader of her people. Having agreed to a treaty of mutual non-expansion at the end of the Great Trade War, the Archmage vehemently enforces her isolationist tendencies - though this has begun to create a rift amongst the embattled Shen citizens. Guildmaster Yi Tan Jai The leader of the Guild of the Dancing Dragon, perhaps the most powerful trading guild in all of Atlas. Knowledgable of every transaction and trade ship that passes through the South Seas, Yi Tan Jai cares about money over all - which often puts him at odds with the Archmage, whose views he sees as obstructionist to their economy. The Halico Shen A group of rebels who claim to be fed up with Archmage Qi'Shen's enforcement of non-expansion, the Halico Shen wish to return the Shen Empire to its former glory, under their own decided leader, Wei Hanying. The Cirilian Empire Jessie Clark One of a half-dozen merchant lords that make up the Council of Cirilia, Jessie Clark is seen as the "mouthpiece" of the Cirilian Empire. Well-liked amongst the Shen and the Yukrovians, the Cirilian leader seeks to restore the once-booming economy of Cirilia by solidifying new trade routes across the southern and eastern seaboards. Mayor Torek The current leader of Beswin, Mayor Torek presides over the mining-outpost-turned-town with the help of a few trusted councilmen. The Yukrovians Governor Rurik Marisova The recently-elected governor of Yukrovia, Rurik Marisova ran his campaign on a platform of economic prosperity. Much like his Cirilian counterpart, Rurik hopes to turn his struggling economy around through the establishment of strategic trade routes and pacts. The governor recently hosted a diplomatic summit for the leaders of Atlas to discuss their issues in a civilized manner... but it unfortunately did not go as intended. The Valderkal High Templar Vargoth The leader of the Valderkal, and by extension, The Order. High Templar Vargoth favors a neutral diplomatic relationship with all the nations of Atlas, as The Order is meant to stay above the qualms of humans, and instead focus on the protection of the lands of Atlas themselves. Ambassador Brolgar The Valderkal Emissary to the Naurulians, Ambassador Brolgar resides in the Valderkal Embassy on the northern side of Nauru Island. Having first met the Elders of Nauru during the Arrival, Brolgar has come to be a trusted member of Naurulian society. The Arkayo Lord Xalar Little is known about the current leader of the Arkayo cultists. The Elders of Nauru first encountered him during the Arrival, and again years later when he returned to lead an assault on the city of Nauru. Others claim to have seen him within the corrupted root system of Kairos, poisoning the Mother Tree with chaotic incantations.